Your words my heart
by Pikana
Summary: All the things she said, ran through her head. She is of another world... but she was of the same gender. What they had was love... but no one could understand the words she said to her heart. Jigglypuff/Nana Yuri. You read that right! And its not crack!


**Your words; my heart.**

**I do not own the Super Smash Brothers in any form or manner. I also do not own T.a.t.u's song 'All the things she said' which is the main inspiration for this fiction.**

**Before you start yelling at me for writing yuri; let me tell you to shut up. I chose to write a Hatter piece *a style of work that seems normal but reflects the mad state of mind (Named after Alice in Wonderland's Mad Hatter)* because it really reflects some shit in this life. It has some songfic elements but a lot of it is traditional angst/romance. Yes, this is dedicated to a few people, whom I will not say, but its not a sob story about me. I am still straight and Pikachu-desperate. Okay, back to seriousness. Please read past the weird pairing and read the context/actual text. I tried to do my best, but this style is way too hard for me...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_All the things she said..._

"Please listen to me..."

_All the things she said..._

"Please... let me be with you..."

_Running through my head…_

"What?"

"I... I... want to be with you!"

_Running through my head…_

"I... I can't. What did you say?"

"I love you!"

_Running through my head…_

"No... you can't. You're just a Pokemon... you're not supposed to talk!"

"But..."

_Running through my head…_

"You're a girl!"

"Nana! Don't run! Come back!"

* * *

Jigglypuff averted the gazes of all her friends as she ran out of the hall where all the Smashers were watching. The Pokemon was unsure how she would have felt if she was in her beloved's situation but she didn't think it would have been anything good.

She gasped for air as he stubby legs moved. She panted, but didn't stop.

There was so many things wrong with what she did. There were so many reasons why she shouldn't be in love. Pokemon were never supposed to fall in love with anyone but a Pokemon of their own breeding group. Pokemon were never supposed to fall in with a human; especially one from a different own world. Girls weren't supposed to fall in love with other girls…

…Especially one of a different species…

But she did…

Jigglypuff fell in love with Nana Aisu Climber.

She probably loved her since Melee. She probably learnt to speak her language because of her.

Why wouldn't she fall in love?

Jigglypuff slowed down her pace and closed her eyes, grabbing the wall for support. She was confident now that no one had gone after her and she paused. She had so many reasons why her heart pounded when she saw her smile and why her throat went dry when seeing her, even though she wanted to sing.

-Nana was stronger than anyone she had ever met. Not everyone would let Popo take the lead.

-She was lovely from the crown of her head, to the soles of her feet. From her round-shape face to that beautiful brown hair that was always up in her cute bob to those soft pink lips that she wanted to kiss… How she thought about them and even dreamed about those soft lips.

-She loved and cherish every word she said... even if it wasn't for her.

-She was unique out of all the girls Jiggly had met. She had true beauty, inside and out. Sure she may have looked and acted tough around all her friends (all boys) but inside Jigglypuff knew she had a heart of an angel.

Was it a sin to love such an angel? To feel in heaven when committing such a crime?

It was years of secrets before the veteran brawler did what she wanted to do. Before she suddenly broke and lunged onto Nana after her brawl.

She pressed her lips against hers.

She don't know how long that first kiss lasted but she did know that when she drew back, the Pokemon was quick to initiate another kiss, and then another, soon the small Pokemon had the Ice Climber in her tiny arms and she parted her lips allowing the Pokemon to fully taste her for the first time. Her heart raced just thinking about it now. It was a stupid move actually... Jigglypuff didn't think about where they were, who they with, and what the consequences could be about declaring her love for the brunette in such a public place.

"I can't stop thinking about you…and…and…"

Then that little incident happened where she ran away.

Jigglypuff sighed. She had definitely come on too strong... but now she had to build up even more nerve in her rubber body because she now had to try apologize.

* * *

"All the things she said... all the things she said... running through my head…" Jigglypuff opened the door to see the young teenager crying on her bed; muttering almost incoherent words. The Pokemon gently closed the door behind her and the brunette looked up; eyes half-shut, red and swollen. "Popo?"

"It's… Jigglypuff…"

"Oh... this is not enough time," Nana said, hastily wiping her eyes, "Could you... come back later?"

"I really shouldn't... I'm tied up with Brawls and this is the only time I could get away." Silence. "I'm really sorry Nana. I don't know what came over me..." There was more silence that she didn't dare to break before the pink-wearing girl sighed.

"It's alright..."

"Nana... don't lie. We both know it's not alright because you're crying. I shouldn't have kissed you in front those people... and... and I'm sorry..." She shouldn't forgive her. She shared a lesbian kiss with her in front of the entire brawl crew... and (if Peach had anything to do with it) every Smasher, assist trophy, Pokemon and boss would know what had happened by now.

More silence...

More hateful awkward silence…

"I'll leave now..."

"Don't be sorry. It's not my fault that everyone is a homophobe."

"What?" Jigglypuff stared at the Ice Climber as the girl repeated her words solemnly "Wait! Aren't you mad? Or repulsed?" Nana closed her sapphire eyes as Jigglypuff closed her big jade orbs. She was ready for the yelling of her life...

The pink Pokemon found herself blushing slightly as Nana touched her hand, sending her a secret smile. A smile that was for the Pokemon, and her alone. A smile that said so little, but meant so much. A smile of promise, a smile of love.

"No..." Nana whispered in a slow, thoughtful voice as she leaned forward towards the Pokemon, touching her round body gently; causing their differently shaped lips to almost meet, "they may be... but I'm not."

* * *

The hot water fell from the shower head high above Nana, as she sat at the bottom of the clean, white bath tub, her knees hugged to her chest, her eyes swimming in tears, her brown hair drenched and hanging in her face limply... Her head spinning, accompanied by the ringing in her ears like distant alarms.

The extremely warm water ran all over her naked body, and she could feel the remorse and stupidity sitting in her chest like a bulky rock of emotion. Tender, negative emotion that seemed to threaten her very well-being, as well as the close knit relationships that were now at risk of falling apart like a building that was old and worn.

How could she have been so blind?

She asked herself this every chance she got, wondering how in the world she could have even thought that anyone would understand. The royals had always been motherly figures to her... but ever since the kiss, she remembered easily in her mind; recalling the vivid memory from the battlefield earlier in the afternoon, that their expressions had changed so drastically. So grotesquely drastic, morphing before their voices came to aid with it's protest and disgust. She recalled how she could feel her face inflame like the hot top of a stove, and how she could feel her heart speeding like a maniac down the highway.

Her legs felt weak and fragile, almost as if they were made of thin glass, and would shatter into a thousand ugly pieces if she were to try and get a hold of herself and stand up. They called her names and looked down on her. Her chest pained and ached, and her head easily nauseated her mind, and the situation she was stuck inside of, trapped her in a chamber of blood, broken glass and hard decisions. Their terribly sharp words that stabbed into her mortal flesh brought the blood… the broken glass was the remainder of the bond she thought they shared so strongly. She wondered constantly what she was to do next; the hard decisions that wracked her unable frame were relentless and cruel.

Nana turned off the shower, and managed to force herself into a standing position, groping for the towel that sat on the closed toilet seat; the make-up she had been wearing invading her eyes from it's collide with all the hot steamy water.

After clearing her vision, Nana hesitated walking towards the obviously foggy mirror. For some strange and awfully frightening reason, she was unsure of what and who she would see staring back.

"So... why do you love her?" Nana jumped as she saw her brother.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she screeched, throwing a comb at him. He ducked and she looked away from her younger twin's stonic gaze. Popo shook his head as he got up. His sister seemed a little happier, there was a certain distance between them. Popo didn't like it... so now she was trapped in the bathroom; ready to be interrogated by her blue-parka clad brother. "I'm in serious shit, aren't I?"

"Not with me," Nana breathed a sigh of relief and her grip relaxed on her mallet she was twirling, "but with everyone else, they're making bad assumptions of you two. Trust me... it's a good thing you guys are so secretive with your meetings in the garden. The bigger smashers are the worst... I swear: calling you and Jiggly sapphic. I want to hit the next person who calls you a 'pedophiliac Pokemon whore.' Hey! They know Jiggly is older then you! I honestly think they have better things to talk..."

"I'm really sorry Popo," the boy fell silent, "I... I just feel totally lost. I love her so much. She's like... the person I've been waiting for. She's the woman that's opened my eyes: like being with her shows me a whole new way to see things. The perfect surprise. I don't care about people spitting on me in the corridor but..." Nana paused, her fingers wrapped in the covers of the bed, trying to recollect herself. It wasn't working. "I'm sorry you're caught up with this Popo." Nana felt tears come to her eyes, "I heard people insult you for being related to me. Ness and the gang won't even talk to me so I can only imagine whatever they're saying about you..."

Her brother came and hugged her; rubbing her back and offered his warm brotherly embrace.

"It's okay... I'm your brother and you're my sister no matter who you like. I'll always support you," another pause, "So... do you want to talk about it? I still want to know why you love Jiggly. Is she a good kisser or something?"

"Popo!" she screamed slapping her brother playfully, "that's not it! I'm not that shallow!"

"Sorry... but back to business. So... do you love her because... have you..." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You pervert! Of course not you pig! How am I related to you?" they both laughed as the female Ice Climber whacked her brother on the head. "I love Jigglypuff for who she is! She's... she's... my angel! She's the one I feel so safe with! You're so... ARGH!" she yelled again as Popo chuckled, earning himself another whack to his head.

"Owwww..."

* * *

She got up off the floor, feeling pathetic and knowing how she probably looked just the same as her impression. She had to settle everything, once and for all. She didn't care about anyone, it was obvious to her now that everyone else was an insensitive bitch who could care less about her happiness and the well being of others. Someone who was like that just could not float in Jigglypuff's mind, and so, she let Meta Knight and what she once called a friendship sink to the very bottom, without so much as a helping hand to bring her back up.

Then Nana crossed her mind. Their love was vivid and real, something that could not be depicted in photographs, writing, art, or any of the sort...It was just, there. There was no descriptive words to bring ideas to the mind, nothing more than the simple fact that it was there. The love was there. The caring was there. The joy was there. And of being with Nana made her feel all these things and so much deeper, she realized that they were wrong. About everything. Being happy was all that mattered in the world. It was never how rich you were, or how poor you were. Or how nice you were or how mean you were, in the end regardless of which one of these things you were, you always felt dead on the inside. Rotting away at the core with viruses such as loneliness, sadness, depression, disgust, and various others infecting your body. But if you were happy; truly happy, then you had the power to become immune to all these things.

You had the power to feel...invincible.

Her mind was made up firmly. She would close her eyes and block them all out except for her.

Maybe one day; the others would understand. For now: she would just take Nana and run to a place inside their minds, where it was just the two of them. So they could be free.

* * *

Marth glared at Nana, backing away from her. The brunette shook her head, walking towards the kitchen. It was funny. Those she deemed her heroes were the ones who were her at her back the most. Darker versions of the gentle souls rose as they saw her ever since she had crossed the line with her love. The villains spared no more then their usual second glance and continued to do whatever they did. As she reached the dining hall, Nana lifted the hood of her trademark parka and went to grab her meal, but as she slid in cue next to Toon Link, she was suddenly pushed to the floor.

"Get away from me, gay ass!" he yelled. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I-I can ex-" but Pit stepped in.

"Get away from him!" he growled threateningly. Pit was one of the worst who treated her; he was supposed to be the good guy... "You're out of your mind, girl." Nana blinked... feeling all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed. She was scared… Scared out of her mind…

"Tarnishing some poor Pokemon: freak." Now it was Charizard snarling at her, accusing her.

"But I was just-" then, the angel decided to get offensive and shot one of his arrows at her. The ice wielder was knocked down with a large gash on her now bare arm as she ran more tears. Everyone in that cue started to walk away from Nana, some pushing me, kicking, punching, biting, or even spiting in my face as they passed her on the floor.

They decided to hate her because of the one she chose to love. So she loved a Pokemon? A girl? Is it their choice on who she had to love? She was scared as they stopped and stared but she bit her tongue and stared them all in the eye angrily. No one loved her like Jigglypuff but without her or her own brother... she was alone.

"Look, I don't care what you think!" Nana finally shouted, causing the other's voice to cease as she stared into the burning blue eyes, that were sinking into a fiery pit of despair and sadness. Her cheeks as red and probably as hot as the sun, her eyes glaring intensely and focused. "I love her! If you can't accept that, then, go right ahead. I just thought you were better than that. And I'm done."

"That's what I'd expect you to say..." piped up another voice. Nana couldn't tell who it was this time. They had all surrounded her as if they had appeared out of nowhere and she couldn't tell who's voice was going through her head.

"You know what you guys? You are a disgrace to every human being on this planet! Everyone here!" Nana and all the occupants of the room turned to see Jigglypuff, running over to hold her human.

"Let me ask you a question maybe even you can answer; have you ever been in love? Do you even know what love is you lifeless robot? When you feel this emotion this...raw and beautiful emotion, it doesn't matter what they are! It doesn't matter what age, what gender, species doesn't even matter! You don't care what the world thinks!" she screamed, "You don't abandon the one being you truly loved just because someone tells you to! You don't leave the one being that has ever made you happy just because she's different! If we all loved who we were 'supposed to' then the world would be infested with people like you, who don't give a rat's ass about their lover and only care about their position on the social ladder!"

Silence.

"It sickens me that people like you exist! You call yourselves 'good guys.' You think we're the scum of the Earth, take a look at yourself! You Pokemon hate my very guts just because the one being that has ever made me happy is human and the rest of you hate me because I am not! So what? I hate you because you think everyone different from you has some sort of disease! I don't give a damn what you think about my relationship or anyone else's' for that matter! I won't leave Nana for any reason your demented heads can come up with and do you want to know why? It' because I love her...and nothing anyone says will ever make me change that."

And with that, the two pink clad girls ran off.

* * *

Jigglypuff took Nana to her room, not bothering to turn the light on. The curtains were drawn casting the entire room into darkness.

"Jiggly... I…" Nana was crying.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," she was. The Pokemon had just lost Nana all of her support, all her friends, all her status amongst the brawlers; she had made her loose everything with her selfish love… "Nana, please, pretend…pretend you don't know me…it might not be too late to save your reputation…"

"No," said Nana. She sat on Jiggly's small bed, and drew her close to her. "I can't give this up, don't be sorry."

"I've lost you all your friends! If you stay with me like this, we will never be free? Have you lost your mind? How can you… how can you…How can you look at me like that?" Love. Undying love was in her eyes... for a simple non-elemental Pokemon.

"I can try to pretend, I can try to forget but if I did that, it would drive me mad; make me go out of my head! Well... because all the things you said... I love you Jiggly," she kissed the Pokemon's forehead before sitting up with a bright spark in her eyes, "I don't care! Get it through your head! I don't care what they say! I wanna take you away where the sun and rain can come in over our faces; wash away all the shame and we can be free!"

"You're insane, babe," the two giggled.

"I know... I want to commit myself to you!"

"What?"

"I want to commit myself to you!"

"... I love you and if you're insane then I love you! We've both lost our minds to each other..." Jigglypuff laughed again, kissing her soulmate, "your heart and words are all I need."

"We leave tomorrow..."

"For a greater and brighter future." Being with her was worth all the trouble, abuse and distrust from the others.

The only things that mattered were all the things she said.

And that was love.

* * *

**Before you flame, yell or protest, read this: What you have just read is not an extremist case or something I have thought up. It is real and cruel. A lot of you disapprove of fictional yaoi and yuri and I'm perfectly content with that. What I want you guys to know is that real world gays and lesbians do suffer whether like this, lesser or worse cases. The characters I have used here are more used for their symbolism rather then their actual personalities such as children, social status (Pit = religious or Meta Knight = Higher class) and racial disputation.**

**I hope you read this fic and had a good long thing on how you see of homosexuals. Maybe you're a homophobe purely because you're not used to the topic or maybe you have some backstory... I don't care. I just made this fic for you guys to read and think... like all real writers do.**

**Thank you for your time and may the Lord bless you**

**-Pikana**


End file.
